1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein relate to a communication apparatus, a communication system, a communication method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a communication program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the communication systems such as a teleconferencing system, firmware (programs) may be updated on a regular basis to improve confidentiality of phone communications and operational performances. There is disclosed in the related art communication systems a technique to update the programs by accessing a server to acquire update data and meta-information via a network (e.g., Patent Document 1). In such related art communication systems, the update data may generally be downloaded after the date at which the programs are allowed to start being updated.
Further, there is disclosed a technique to prevent saturated communications of traffic lines due to concentrated accesses resulting from a large number of download requests. In this technique, a client apparatus is provided with an inactivated content file before a predetermined set time, and is subsequently provided with information necessary for activating the content file to function after the predetermined set time (e.g., Patent Document 2).
However, in the related art systems configured to allow execution of contents, actual time information is used to determine whether an update is applicable. Accordingly, in the related art systems, executable time information predetermined by a server is downloaded by a client together with content data. Hence, a content providing side that wishes to change the executable time after the client terminal has already downloaded the contents is unable to change that executable time. For example, communications may fail when the version of the server mismatches the version of the client terminal.